The Boy Is Mine
by GoodCopLovesBadCop
Summary: One shot. SongFic


**Song: They Boy Is Mine**

**I own nothing...and have nothing to sue for :) **

**Read, Review & Enjoy**

* * *

He sighed, grabbed his phone and flicked it open as he walked out of the room. "Liv, baby? What's up?"

Oh no, he was not gonna "baby" her now. "I need you to come over, El. Now, please." She hated begging and she hating sounding pathetic, but she couldn't help it with him.

"I'll be right there sweetie, I'm walkin' out now, okay?"

"Okay, thanks, El."

**You need to give it up. Had about enough. It's not hard to see, The boy is mine. I'm sorry that you Seem to be confused. He belongs to me. The boy is mine.**

As the door closes, Kathy knows he has gone to her. She says jump and he says how high. She considers getting together with Olivia to set her straight.

**I think it's time we got this straight. Let's sit and talk, face to face. There is no way you could mistake him for your man, Are you insane?  
**Kathy text's Olivia, this can't wait. "Liv, I think we need to get together. This has to stop. He's never home, and you calling him away doesn't do his family any good. How about lunch?"

Olivia gets her message and scoffs at it.  
**See I know that you may be just a bit jealous of me, 'Cause you're blind if you can't see that his love is all in me**

She's mad now, and shoots back a txt. "Lunch is fine with me, I'm sure we would have a nice chat. Tomorrow at 1. Cafe on the corner of 1st and broadway."

"Fine." Is her only response.

Kathy and Olivia met at their designated spot. They each ordered their lunch and just stared at each other.

"kathy, I'm sorry I'm always calling and asking for Elliot, but he's my best friend. We balance each other. With our job, we consider ourselves lucky that we have each other as such good friends."  
**See I tried to hesitate, I didn't want to say, what he told me. He said, without me, He couldn't make it through the day. Ain't that a shame**

"Olivia, he has a wife. He can come to me if he needs anything. I'll be there for him. but with you around, he thinks I can't be supportive. I think he feels sorry that you don't have anyone. I can't imagine any other reason for him to take time away from his family."  
**And maybe you misunderstood. 'Cause I can't see how he could wanna take his time and that's all good. All of my love was all it took.**

_**You need to give it up, Had about enough. It's not hard to see, The boy is mine. I'm sorry that you seem to be confused. He belongs to me. The boy is mine**_

"I mean, do you have to call all the time, Olivia? I think it would be good for you to get out and meet a man of your own.  
**Must you do the things you do? Keep on acting like a fool. You need to know, it's me not you, And if you didn't know it, girl it's true**

"Kathy, I don't need anyone. No one else understands me. I'm sorry you can't handle that, but you're gonna have to deal with it."  
**I think that you should realize and try to understand, why he is a part of my life. I know it's killing you inside**

"Whatever, Olivia, just know your place. I'm his wife. He loves me, and you can't change that."  
**You can say what you wanna say. What we have, you can't take. From the truth, you can't escape, I can tell the real, from the fake**

"I didn't want to be the one to tell you, but he loves me. We're goin to be together as soon as he files for divorce and it goes through. I'll finally have what I want."  
**When will you get the picture? You're the past, I'm the future. Get away, it's my time to shine, If you didn't know, the boy is mine.**

"No, he's mine!" Kathy yells. They both stand and are in each other's face.  
_**You need to give it up, Had about enough. It's not hard to see, The boy is mine. I'm sorry that you seem to be confused. He belongs to me. The boy is mine**_

"No, Kathy, He is mine now." She says sternly  
_**You need to give it up, Had about enough. It's not hard to see, The boy is mine. I'm sorry that you seem to be confused. He belongs to me. The boy is mine**_

"Give it up, Kathy! It's been over with you for a long time. Stop holding onto him and let go. He doesn't want you anymore! Stop playing with his emotions!"  
**You can't destroy this love I've found. Your silly games, I won't allow. The boy is mine, without a doubt, you might as well throw in the towel.**

"Where do you get off saying saying it's over with us? Who did he come to when he needed comfort? We're having another child because of that. We have been through alot together, and we will continue to fight for our relationship. Just leave him be!"  
**What makes you think that he wants you? When I'm the one that brought him to this special place that's in my heart 'Cause he was my love, right from the start.**

They are circiling each other, shouting. Each telling the other that Elliot Is theirs. Secrets of hidden love affairs and hateful words coming out.

_**You need to give it up, Had about enough. It's not hard to see, The boy is mine. I'm sorry that you seem to be confused. He belongs to me. The boy is mine.  
You need to give it up, Had about enough. It's not hard to see, The boy is mine. I'm sorry that you seem to be confused. He belongs to me. The boy is mine.  
The boy is mine.  
The boy is mine.  
mine.  
mine.**_

"Stop!" He yells, as his eyes fly open. He's covered in sweat and Kathy is soon in his face asking what's wrong. "Did you have a bad dream? Is it about a case? Tell me what's wrong? Talk to me, El."

Elliots phone was heard buzzing and Kathy saw her naming flasing accross the screen. She groaned and rolled over.

"Can't she bother someone else? It's fucking 3am for christs sake!"

"No, Kathy she can't, and it could be about work. Just go back to sleep."

"Whatever, Elliot, that bitch needs to learn that you're MY husband"

"Kathy!" He yells, "I'm not yours!"

He gets out of bed, grabs his jacket and phone and leaves a dumfounded Kathy in his wake.

"Liv, baby, I'm comin over." Was all she heard she as he closed the door.

* * *

**What did you think? Good, bad? It sucked? Review & tell me!**


End file.
